Always & Will
by tiffany154
Summary: After satisfying his hunger, Zero asks Yuuki a question. But her answer shocks both of them and worst, hurts them. Just what is bothering Yuuki? [ R & R please! First ZeroxYuuki Fic ]


**Title**  
**Author** Wyndom  
**Genre** Angst/Drama   
**Date** March 6, 2007

**Notes** I've only read volume one of Vampire Knight so excuse me for unclear or unaccurate facts from the manga. But enjoy nonetheless!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. They belong to Hino Matsuri and original companies.

* * *

"Its hurts," Yuuki replied. She was on the verge of tears, grasping nervously at the white towel.

Zero stared at her in dismay by Yuuki's answer. It was the first time that she admitted it to him. Admitted that everytime he partook in her blood, that there was pain. Of course, Zero knew it hurt. How could it not? But this was _Yuuki_. He ever once heard her cry or hesitate when he sank his fangs down to her neck, enjoying her taste and satifying life. He tried to stop countless of times, to not rely on Yuuki all the time, but hunger overcame him and if, he was sure, that if it was someone else besides Yuuki, he would have left them dried of life.

It was tortue. Zero had always detested vampires and always himself, now more than ever. _Self-loathing_. He had to feast on a _friend's_ blood to be tamed of his monstrous vampire self. Guilty but it would be even more of a mess to lose his humanity. He would rip any human apart, friend or foe, to satisfy his blood lust. Zero would never admit that he grew to _like_ Yuuki. She'd be devastated and pushed away from him. Who would ever love someone like him? Yet, Yuuki always managed to be by his side and taking him by the hand to help her dear friend. These feelings and guestures made him even more guilty. Zero had nothing to offer her but pain. He would even wish that she would shoot him right then.

_'I would have chosen death then to become a vampire.'_

"Don't lie Yuuki," Zero said after devouring her flesh and cleaning the mess. "Does it hurt?"

There was silence. Yuuki went to her mind before answering. Did she felt pain? Did Zero's fangs piercing her neck scared her? Yuuki was at a confused loss. Like Zero could ever believe that it didn't hurt. He would see right through her like glass. Something was hurting her. Yuuki wasn't sure what but it was a feeling that she never come across before. Questions came but not asnwers. And it was enough to drive Yuuki mad.

_'I'm so sorry Zero.'_

"I-It hurts," answered Yuuki. She grimaced when his pales eyes widened with suprise. But she regretted it even more when Zero's face showed a slight hurtful feeling in them. Again, Yuuki hated it when Zero had to suffer all alone.

"I see," said Zero in a neutral voice. He turned his back on her and took a small step before Yuuki grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki demanded.

"Back to my room."

"Liar!"

"Where else?"

"Are you leaving me alone Zero?!"

Was it really _that_ important for him to be there? Yuuki...She had the headmaster and Kuran. He was merely there. So why? Zero once had an impression that she pitied his sicken state. Who wouldn't? But at least Zero knew he was someone to be _pitied_ upon. Monster. It was his selfish self that he refused that inner voice, saying to leave. Zero didn't want to leave Yuuki because she begged him to stay. And he'd do anything to make her happy.

_'I love you.'_

"Yuuki..."

"No!" cried Yuki. "No Zero!"

Tears spilled and dropped to the floor like glitter. Like that day when Zero said it wasn't a crime to kill him, Yuuki's frail arms wrapped around him from the back. Her face was buried in the soft fabric of his uniform. Zero didn't do anything to reject or push her away but instead, found interest at the ground.

"Don't leave," whispered Yuuki.

Again. Her words softened and caused him sadness at the same time.

"Let me help you Zero," said Yuuki. "I can help you. I _want_ to help you. Don't suffer alone anymore."

Apathy. Yuuki wanted to share that pain with him. She was always with him anyway. Zero couldn't help thinking that it was unfair to Yuuki. She didn't have to share the pain with him. It was his and his alone. Nobody should have to put up with it. If Yuuki ended up anywhere close to him, Zero would have just pulled out Bloody Rose and raise the trigger. It was frightening. Frightening that he could ever hurt Yuuki.

"No," said Zero. "I'm going back to my room."

"Why?" asked Yuuki. "Why do always push me away?"

Zero glared down at the floor. "Aren't you afraid of me?" asked Zero. "You're afraid."

"No!" denied Yuuki.

"Then what?" asked Zero. He shifted his position, bending down towards her. His fingers lightly brushed across Yuuki's neck. Yuuki blushed hotly at his touch. Zero didn't notice and leaned his face down to her neck. Impulse told her that his fangs and tongue caressed the soft skin. His eyes were closed and arms were holding her two elbows tightly. Already, being so close, made him dizzy from desire. "Aren't you afraid I might _kill_ you right now?"

"I trust Zero," replied Yuuki.

She shivered at his touch and even if she couldn't admit it, she was in ectasy. Everytime their flesh met each other, a spark in her caused Yuuki to blush and a feeling of _like_. She would smile and laugh if Zero was around. The little things he did seemed so significant to her, caused her to flush with joy. It was not like with Kaname. No, she knew she was over with him. Yuuki had been with Zero for four years. Four years of pain but bliss.

_'Oh my God...Zero.'_

Now Yuuki understood what was hurting her so much. The beating of her chest gave the answer. It was the confusion in her heart. The hesitance and mixed feelings were shielding her from the truth. And during her struggle, pain was born from Yuuki's thinking and doubting. Zero's pain became her pain. If he was happy, she would be too. _A share of feelings_.

"Yuuki."

She whispered back his name. Her hands touched the side of his face to his cheeks. Yuuki pulled Zero's head to hers, their forheads touching, flesh to flesh. They both closed their eyes, enjoying each other's touch. Zero's arms went around Yuuki's waist and they held her tightly that Yuuki felt the warmth and hard tone of his body. Her hands laid on his shoulders, face buried. They stayed in that position for a long time. Just enjoying the other's company.

"Stay here," said Yuuki, "with me."

Zero didn't answer her. The vampire inside him will not change and will always have to be tamed. It bothered him that Yuuki was the only one who would offer him that. What was there left for him to offer?

"I was always with you Zero and always will."

He didn't answer right away. There's nothing to answer or at least he thought. Nothing to offer. At least say a word of appreciation.

"Thank you."

* * *

It's the OOC-ness. Oo The ending wasn't expected. Readers get to fill in the holes because I'm too lazy to write a sequel. I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time and this is one of my first one-shots ever to be published on I recently got into _Vampire Knight_ and something sparked inside of me to write YuukixZero fics. Enough of my rambling and thank you for reading! I'm so sorry if it was short. I have other YuukixZero stories planned soon. Tell me what you think!

_/i **Wyndom** _


End file.
